Project beautiful
by KarateGirl77
Summary: One-shot for Project Beautiful.


**Hey guys this is my one-shot for PROJECT BEAUTIFUL but its very good to me. I did the best, I could. Sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin it.**

* * *

"KIM WAIT! PLEASE KIM!"

A voice shouted while running to catch up to her. That voice belonged to Jack Brewer. He was currently chasing his best friend Kim Crawford. Jack had only found out a few weeks ago that she was being bullied all these years and didn't tell him. He was crushed when he found out and has been trying to help her ever since but Kim kept avoiding him at all cost.

"KIM PLEASE STOP I ONLY WANT TO HELP YOU!"

When Kim heard him again she increased her speed. She tried losing him a couple of times but he doesn't give up. She looked over her shoulder and saw her best friend still hot on her tail. _'He has always been stubborn._' Kim was thinking of a place to hide and after a few moments she got an idea. She knew that Jack was breathing heavily because he has chased her for a while now.

"KIM!"

Jack shouted again with all the breath he had left. He was sweating and breathing hard. He slowed down a little trying to regain his breath. He finally stopped and sat on the ground. He looked at Kim to see that she had stopped too.

"Kim." He said calmly while standing up. "Why didn't you tell me all these years? "

Kim just kept her head low and her back to him. She put her hands in her pocket to grab her father's gun but didn't pull it out still. She waited for the right moment.

"Kim please say something?" Jack said whilst taking a step toward her.

Kim didn't say anything.

"Kim?"He took another step.

She still didn't move. Here hands were trembling. One hand on the gun and the other was clenched into a fist.

"Kim?"He said again and took one more step toward her. Just as he reached out to grab her shoulders she turned around in a swift move and pointed the gun at him.

Jack looked shocked at the blond best friend. He couldn't believe what was happening. Was she really going to shoot him? Here she was pointing a gun at him. He noticed her hands covered in cuts and a scar on her forehead. She looked a little pale and was trembling…

Kim noticed Jack was lost in his thoughts and took the chance. She pointed the gun at her head, closed her eyes and made it look like she was going to shoot herself. Jack finally snapped out of his thoughts and focused his eyes on her. They widened as he saw her put her finger on the trigger and immediately grabbed the gun and knocked it out of her hands. But just as he grabbed her hands she pulled the trigger and it shot at the sky.

The gun fell at the ground and Jack went to grab it. Just then Kim ran off towards the bridge. He left the gun and sprinted after her.

Kim took out her pocket knife in her back pocket while running. She slide in over her wrists and they started bleeding. Then she threw the knife and ran over to the edge. She was just about to jump when a strong force pulled her back.

Jack had caught her and was pulling her back. But Kim didn't give up she bite him on the hand and he winced but didn't let go. She struggled for a few more minutes but stopped and started crying quietly. Jack took this opportunity and took her in his harms, hugging her.

He let out a few tears fall and heard sirens coming their way. He turned around to see the ambulance while Kim buried her head in his chest soaking his shirt.

Suddenly it started to rain. The ambulance stopped and the people pulled out the gurney. They quickly made their way over to them. Jack put her on the gurney but refused to let go.

**A few hours later**

Jack sat on Kim's bed holding their hands which were intertwined. He stroke her hair and kissed the scar on her forehead. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Jack a tear escaped her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. She tried to sit up but failed. Jack took her in his arms and laid on the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Words weren't needed to be said. Kim knew everything was going to change and that she owed it all to Jack and their friendship.

Both knew from now on things are going to change.

* * *

**Well that's its. I know its not very good but I had only a little time to do it.**

**I hate bullying it needs to stop.**

**Remember wherever you are. You are not alone!**


End file.
